Iceland
by EchtZess
Summary: Twelve está vivo, pero herido. Nine, tras haberse desmayado despierta en una habitación extraña, fría y desconocida. Al enterarse de que ambos están arrestados, Nine deberá ingeniárselas para escapar junto con Twelve al único lugar que alguna vez le trajo paz. Islandia. /Fanfic basado en lo que hubiera sucedido si nuestros dos protagonistas no hubieran muerto/Nine x Twelve/
1. VON

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí verdaderamente feliz?... Supongo que cuando cuidaba de el, siempre hubo algo mas allá de una simple relación desinteresada, estuve seguro de eso desde que lo conocí; y aun así siendo consiente de ello, opte por ignorarlo.

Pero que idiota fui; ahora me siento vació, solo y triste.

He perdido mi razón para vivir, y ahora mismo estoy de rodillas frente a el, esperando. Esperando a ser feliz una vez que la muerte llegue por mi.

_¿Cómo paso esto?_

_¿¡Como cuando estuve siempre intentando protegerlo!?_

Desde niños hasta el día en que su brillante sonrisa se apago.

Pero ahora ya no importaba mas, no importaba cuanto lo había protegido si al final el murió frente a mis ojos.

― ¡Twelve!― sollocé sintiendo el ardor en mis ojos y el húmedo cosquilleo en mis mejillas tras las lagrimas que parecían no cesar nunca, empuñe mis manos en un intento por detener esa horrenda emoción pero todo fue en vano. La única persona que me importaba en el mundo se había ido para siempre, y dolía de una forma indescriptible.

_¿Por qué no fui yo?, _no paraba de repetir en mi mente. _El no habría hecho nada de esto de no ser por mí, yo cause todo._

Pero de un momento a otro un suave susurro penetro mis oídos.

― N… Nine…― emitió el pequeño y delicado cuerpo que yacía inerte sobre el suelo teñido de carmín.

Aquella sensación de desasosiego y dolor paro instantáneamente al darme cuenta de que Twelve respiraba. Y ese efímero momento basto para devolverme la esperanza.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, eso era algo que ambos nos repetíamos mucho.

"_**Siempre habrá esperanza"**_

Enmudecí sintiendo como aquellas lágrimas de tristeza eran remplazadas con unas de felicidad plena. Fue como si mi corazón se detuviera momentáneamente, solo para después notar con desdén aquella pulsación en mi cabeza, era tan recurrente que en ese momento me pareció tan trivial…

Parpados pesados, un sonido zumbante en mis oídos y todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Iceland<p>

By EchtZess

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo l: <strong>_**VON**_

Nine se removió incómodamente en la cama donde yacía recostado, entreabrió suavemente los ojos solo para después hacer una mueca de incomodidad. La luz que se vertía desde la pequeña ventana le daba de lleno en la cara, cegándolo momentáneamente.

Intento incorporarse pero la cabeza le dolía.

Al pelinegro solo le tomo unos segundos recordar lo que había pasado antes, y su situación actual solo lo dejo mas confundido.

El frio lugar en donde se encontraba tenia un tubo fluorescente en el techo que servía para iluminar el tétrico ambiente de esa monocroma habitación, Nine intento moverse pero, a demás del dolor había algo mas que se lo impedía. Pequeñas correas negras lo tenían atado de las manos en la cama donde estaba, una a cada lado.

― Ah, veo que ya estas consiente― interrumpió Shibazaki entrando a la habitación ― Por un momento pensé que estabas muerto―

― ¿Dónde…¿¡Donde esta Twelve!?― respondió con el ceño fruncido a más no poder. Sintió como sus ojos se empañaba. El recuerdo de la sangre brotando desde el cuerpo de su compañero lo hicieron temblar y darse cuenta de su realidad hasta que…

― Esta en el quinto piso en cuidados intensivos― dijo el detective acercándose con pasos cortos hasta la orilla de la cama en donde Nine paro de forcejear ― Por ahora, tu y tu amigo están bajo nuestra vigilancia en este hospital―

Entonces el castaño estaba vivo.

Nine no sabía que se podía sentir tanta felicidad y alivio al mismo tiempo hasta escuchar aquello. Levanto la mirada, posándola fijamente en la de Shibazaki, y este, adivinando los pensamientos del otro, continúo hablando.

― Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no puedes escapar, al igual que tu amigo. Ambos están bajo arresto… Además… ― el hombre suspiro ― El gobierno japonés consiguió la custodia de Sphinx, así que no habrá mas interrupciones de los Americanos, por lo que…―

―Estuvimos siempre bajo la custodia de otros hombres solo para que al final termináramos en lo mismo…― Nine formo una sonrisa torcida y sancarrona tras aquellas palabras. Definitivamente no dejaría que eso pasara, no de nuevo.

Shibazaki no supo como reaccionar. Las palabras del chico eran ciertas, pero tras el pánico colectivo, la destrucción de múltiples propiedades públicas y el robo de un arma nuclear no había forma de dejarlos ir. Era imposible cuando la mayoría los consideraba terroristas de alto riesgo.

― Quiero verlo― exigió Nine, inmóvil en su lugar. No dejo de ver fijamente a Shibazaki, dándose cuenta de la falsa seguridad que este intentaba poner en el.

El detective pareció pensarlo un momento pero al final negó, excusándose con que eso no estaba permitido por ahora ― Por el momento necesito que hables, que hables acerca del lugar en donde estaban encerrados. Solo así podremos sacar a la luz todo lo que esos malditos les hicieron a todos esos niños…―

― Mientras Twelve y yo estemos vivos es más que suficiente… ¿Qué no pueden dejarnos en paz?― Nine sabía que esa era una petición absurda, estaba consiente de que ahora que habían sido capturados seria imposible que los dejaran en paz. ― ¿Cómo esta? ― pregunto con una obvia preocupación en su semblante que no se molesto en ocultar.

El mayor observo al pelinegro con algo que el ultimo podía llamar lastima ― Con un pulmón perforado― hablo mirando de soslayo hacia la puerta ― No podía respirar y le colocaron un tubo en la herida, le dieron oxígeno suplementario, y tiene una ronda de terapia con antibióticos cada hora, así que deberías deshacerte de la idea de verlo por ahora ― Shibazaki camino hasta la puerta y sin ver hacia atrás dijo ― No te preocupes, estará bien― y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de si se hizo presente dejando a un Nine agotado física y emocionalmente.

Sin embargo en la mente de Shibazaki aun rondaba un mal presentimiento.

"_**Esto es solo el comienzo"**_


	2. Pyramos kaì Thístbē

La habitación en donde me encontraba era gris y extremadamente helada. También tétrica. Estaba de menos decir que sentía que se me congelaban los huesos al tener mi piel en contacto con la silla en donde estaba sentada con una apariencia insegura.

Nunca había deseado tanto hacerme un ovillo en el suelo como en ese momento.

Había un cristal que abarcaba casi toda la pared, aunque al principio lo confundí con un espejo, note lo que en realidad era conforme pasaban los minutos, seguramente alguien me observaba detrás de eso, y esa sola idea era suficiente para que quisiera salir corriendo a esconderme.

Mientras las ideas iban y venían mi cuerpo temblaba en mi lugar, tenia frio, miedo y una inmensa tristeza se apoderaba de mí ser, consumiéndome hasta no dejar nada.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que apenas si pude notar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a otra persona. Limpie rápidamente mis ojos empañados con el dorso de mi mano y lo vi… Había escuchado el nombre de la persona que caminaba con largos pero cansados pasos hacia mí… Shibazaki, así lo habían llamado Nine y Twelve antes de que… de que ellos…

Carraspeé torpemente el escuchar como la puerta volvía a cerrarse, ese fuerte sonido me estremeció obligándome a levantar la mirada hacia aquel policía que, sin darme cuenta, tomo asiento delante de mí, se removió incómodamente en su silla buscando algo que se encontraba en su bolsillo y recargo sus brazos en el escritorio metálico que nos separaba, este tenia un objeto negro y rectangular ente sus manos.

Dejo lo que parecía ser una pequeña cajita negra con una cinta en su interior sobre el escritorio no sin antes presionar un botón rojo que sobresalía. Una grabadora, eso es lo que había dejado inmóvil sobre la mesa.

No paso ni un minuto antes de que la cinta comenzara a correr y el hombre de apariencia cansada empezara a hablar.

― Señorita Mishima Lisa. Una estudiante de dieciséis años que término siendo rehén de un par de terroristas… Por favor, dígame como paso eso― me dijo con curiosidad.

El sonido de la grabadora, la atemorizante y fría habitación, mis ojos empañándose. Mis ganas de vivir, esfumándose.

¿Cómo podía responder a eso después de ver morir a Nine y Twelve? No podía, simplemente me era imposible recordar aquellos últimos momentos con ellos. Momentos que ahora no eran más que un lejano y triste recuerdo.

¿Eso era lo que hacia la policía? ¿Asesinaba inocentes para después continuar con su trabajo como si nada?

― Pe-pero… ellos murieron… ¡Por favor deje de preguntarme sobre eso!― mi voz estaba quebrada, aquel gran nudo en mi garganta me impedía continuar. No quería escucharme así frente a otra persona, pero no tenia opción ― Ya no existen― termine casi en un sollozo. No quería hablar, no cuando me escuchaba de esta forma, de esta forma en la que parecía que me quedaría muda en tan solo unos segundos… _¿Seria capaz de hablar con ese hombre?_... _¿Seria capaz de volver a hablar en algún punto de mi vida?_

El hombre suspiro y con el brillo obsidiana sobre sus ojos me miro fijamente ― No debería contarte esto, pero si es la única forma en la que hablaras lo hare― eso solo me había dejado mas confundida que antes ― Ellos dos están…―

Después de las primeras palabras fui incapaz de escuchar mas allá, solo eran los agrietados labios del policía moviéndose.

Parpadee un par de veces tras sus palabras. No podía creer lo que me decía. Intente asimilarlo pero me costo mas trabajo y tiempo del necesario, mas del que me hubiera imaginado solo para al final darme cuenta de que esas palabras eran reales. Suspire profundamente y mis labios temblaron antes de que las gruesas lagrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas, no podía soportar mas tiempo, las lagrimas contenidas fluyeron naturalmente pero ya no estaba triste, de eso estaba segura. ¿Preocupada?… tal vez si, pero la felicidad era mayor, mucho mayor.

Inhume mis recuerdos solo para enfocarme en esa buena noticia.

Sentía una sofocante pero cálida presión en el pecho al enterarme de que mis únicos amigos aun seguían vivos.

― Gracias a dios― musite entrecortadamente. Mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado, desesperado por tomar aire.

― Mishima-san, se que querrá regresar a casa en cuanto antes pero no podremos dejarla ir hasta que nos cuente todo lo que sabe. Cualquier información será recompensada, y de muy gran ayuda…―

― ¡No!― exclame empuñando mis manos, levante mi rostro aun empapado en lagrimas y negué rotundamente con la cabeza provocando que mi corto cabello se agitara y revolviera hasta despeinarme ― E-este… digo… ¡Yo no! ― no sabía ni que decir. Yo no quería volver a casa, no lo haría. Cuando me fui había decidido que nunca mas regresaría ese martirio llamado "hogar".

* * *

><p>Iceland<p>

By EchtZess

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo ll: <strong>_**Pyramos kaì Th**_í_**stbē**_

No se podía decir que Shibazaki era un hombre acorazado y sin sentimientos, ¡Por que claro que no lo era! Sin embargo su trabajo era primero, fue así desde el principio y nadie –ni siquiera tres adolecentes- podrían cambiar ese hecho.

― No quiere hablar, ¿eh?― pregunto uno de tantos policías que miraban a Mishima Lisa a través del cristal.

Shibazaki no respondió y solo se quedo pensando, imaginando, intentando adivinar porque aquella chica se negaba a hablar.

A simple vista parecía que lo único que esa chica quería era quedarse en la estación de policía, pero eso no era imposible, ¿Verdad?

Ya era de noche, una noche especialmente cansada y ocupada.

Después de que Shibazaki había ido hasta el hospital para cerciorarse de que Sphinx numero uno y dos no podían escapar, tuvo que regresar inmediatamente a la estación esquivando a los múltiples reporteros de los diferentes medios de comunicación que se encontraban fuera del hospital, intrigados y hambrientos de información, pues aun faltaba solucionar el caso de aquella muchacha quien aparentemente era un rehén; sin mencionar el proceso en el que estaba involucrado para acusar a los políticos culpables de que el plan Athena se aprobara hace diez años.

La vida de Shibazaki nunca había estado tan ocupada y llena de trabajo como en ese momento.

Y para complicar las cosas, si Nine no hablaba pronto acerca de aquella institución oscura en donde se encontraba en su niñez, nadie podría tomarlo en cuenta después y los políticos responsables ya habrían buscado un buen abogado que los representara, sin mencionar que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de estos contratara a alguien para desacreditar a Sphinx. Y luego estaba esta muchacha tan frágil llamada Lisa que se negaba a hablar, recatando a los terroristas, y no podía evitar pensar que estaban encubriendo algo. Shibazaki no tenia nada para ayudar a aquellos terroristas a los cuales le tenia un poco de lastima. Era como si estos adolescentes no quisieran ponerse de su lado cuando el y todo el departamento de policía los estaba preconizando, y el hombre no sabia el porque.

Y Shibazaki no era el único que se preocupaba por eso, todo el mundo estaba como loco, desde el departamento de policía hasta los detectives y fuerzas especiales. Nadie quería quedarse afuera tras conocer parte de la verdad sobre Sphinx.

Shibazaki se retiro dando largos pasos hasta su antigua "oficina" en el almacén donde se guardaban los archivos olvidados de casos antiguos. Ese lugar siempre le ayudaba a pensar.

Una vez ya en su antiguo lugar de trabajo, el hombre se dejo caer en el mullido y viejo sillón verde que adornaba el lugar sintiendo la fresca brisa nocturna contra su rostro. Tenia que admitir que aquello parecía un comportamiento muy infantil, sin embargo eso no le molesto mucho. Estaba cansado.

El suave sonido de las cigarras cantando afuera de la ventana comenzaba a hacerlo dormitar.

Shibazaki tenia resistencia, incluso su trabajo le ocasiono insomnio algunas veces. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez estaba agotado; comenzó a cerrar levemente los ojos hasta que el sonido de su celular lo hizo despertar de golpe.

Este un tanto despabilado contesto ― Diga…― con cautela se tallo los ojos y espero a que la otra persona hablara.

― ¿Ha-Haruka?― pregunto el policía con un deje de curiosidad y sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su hija ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?―

Escucho con atención las palabras de la menor y carraspeo tras sus palabras.

― ¿Estas segura?― insistió Shibazaki

― _Por_ _supuesto, lo acabo de ver en la televisión… y creo que ya esta en internet_― respondió la chica desde el otro lado del celular.

El policía colgó y rápidamente se levantó de un salto del sillón. De nuevo tendría que ponerse a trabajar.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la estación metropolitana de policía hasta un auto en donde sus compañeros lo estaban esperando.

Al parecer, por Tokyo se estaba corriendo la noticia de que uno de los terroristas había escapado.

_¿¡Pero como pasó esto!?_ Se pregunto Shibazaki a si mismo _¡Lo acabo de ver solo hace solo unas horas!_

Supuso que Nine era el que había escapado, pues cuando intento ver a Twelve, las enfermeras no se lo permitieron. "Necesita descansar" era lo que estas le habían dicho.

― ¿Qué no se supone que el hospital tiene vigilancia y esta lleno de reporteros? ― pregunto uno de los policías junto a Shibazaki quien tenía un semblante bastante curioso encima ― ¿Cómo hizo para escapar?―

― No escapo, no aun. Sigue en el hospital― afirmo Shibazaki bastante seguro de su respuesta ― Ninguno de los dos escaparía del lugar sin el otro― sabia de lo que hablaba, el vio la reacción de Nine cuando aquella bala atravesó el cuerpo del castaño.

Fue un viaje demasiado corto (y no solo por el hecho de que iban a una muy alta velocidad) si no porque los pensamientos de Shibazaki no lo dejaban descansar y fue como si el tiempo hubiera transcurrido especialmente rápido.

Al llegar al hospital, todos los policías le prestaron bastante atención al lugar. Diez pisos, cada uno lleno de salas, baños, almacenes… bacterias con las que se podría hacer un arma biológica.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Al igual que los escondites.

Entraron al recinto y tal y como Shibazaki había predicho, el terrorista que supuestamente había escapado era Nine.

― El me dijo que sentía algo extraño en la mano… y cuando lo vi… te-tenia un dedo fracturado… ¡Fui a buscar a las demás para que me ayudaran, pero cuando volví ya no estaba!― explico la joven enfermera quien antes se encargaba de vigilar al pelinegro.

Los policías se quedaron impresionados, a diferencia de Shibazaki que no se inmuto ni un poco y pregunto ― El dedo fracturado, ¿Era el pulgar?―

La enfermera abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió rápidamente ― Si― contesto impresionada ― Y dejo un mensaje en la pared…―

La enfermera rápidamente los guio hasta el 3er piso en la sala numero 1, que era en donde Nine se encontraba antes descansando.

La cama vacía, la correa izquierda intacta y la derecha desabrochada. Y según la enfermera, faltaban algunas vendas.

― Entonces… crees que sigue aun en el hospital, Shibazaki― le pregunto su compañero.

― Mientras Sphinx numero dos siga en su habitación no habrá de que preocuparnos― el policía se acerco hasta las amarras e hizo una mueca ― Esto, al igual que las esposas que usa la policía son fáciles de quitar a decir verdad. Lo único que te impide deslizar tu mano es el pulgar…―

― ¿Dices que ese chico se fracturo el dedo a propósito?―

Shibazaki asintió y se dirigió a la pared, parecía que la habían usado como papel para escribir. Y en esta, estaba un pequeño mensaje que decía:

"_**Tisbe llego primero, pero ahora se encuentra escondida.**_

_**Ahora es Píramo quien la espera en la sala púrpura antes de que todo explote.**_

_**Si quieren detener la bomba, esta en medio de la pared de las promesas."**_

― ¿Qué es esto, Shibazaki?― pregunto su compañero un tanto horrorizado ― Esta hablando de otra bomba... ¿Deberíamos evacuar a la gente?―

― Aun no, ¿Recuerdas cuando te mencione que Sphinx no eran terroristas normales?― el otro asintió confiando en las palabras del mayor ― Creo que ya se que hacer―

Sin perder tiempo, Shibazaki junto con su compañero se dirigió a zancadas hasta el elevador. Iba hacia el quinto piso el 5to piso.

Ese piso estaba completamente vigilado por policías. Aunque era de esperarse si uno de los terroristas que había causado pánico en Tokyo se encontraba ahí.

Sala nuero 3.

Shibazaki abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando ver a una enfermera colocándole un catéter en el brazo izquierdo al chico que yacía sentado en la blanca y ordenada cama de hospital.

La enfermera había dado casi un salto, al parecer el rápido sonido que había hecho la puerta al abrirse la había asustado.

― ¿Puedo ayudarlos?― pregunto la chica frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

― ¿Podría salir por un momento? Por favor― pidió Shibazaki con un leve tono amable tras ver la actitud de la joven enfermera.

Esta solo asintió, obedeció y observo al paciente con el rabillo del ojo antes de salir.

Shibazaki estaba apunto de hablar pero alguien mas lo hizo primero.

― Es extraño volver a vernos, ¿No piensa lo mismo?― musito Twelve en un tono apenas audible, tenia la voz ligeramente ronca y estaba pálido. También tenía un raspón en la frente. Se veía muy herido y cansado, aquella intravenosa en su brazo parecía un pequeño hilo color carmín; era obvio que eso era sangre.

― Y nos seguiremos viendo. Supongo que ya te pusieron al tanto de tu situación…― las palabras se cortaron al verse interrumpido por el castaño

― ¿Arrestado? Lo supuse desde el principio― Twelve formo una pequeña y cálida sonrisa ― ¿Qué intentaran matarme? Sabía que era probable, pero nunca creí que pasaría de último minuto… No cuando todo parecía estar tan bien―

Ambos policías se quedaron algo incómodos, era extraño pero ninguno de los dos sabia si podría ser verdaderamente serio cuando hablaban con ese chico.

― Tu compañero sufrió una contusión y cayo inconsciente solo unos segundos después de ti. ―

Twelve intento hacer memoria de lo ocurrido.

Mucho viento, helicópteros, una bala, el golpeándose en la cabeza, un intenso dolor… Y lo último que recordaba después de todo eso fue haber llamado a Nine, y luego todo se había oscurecido.

― Se encuentra bien… ¿Verdad?― Para el alivio del menor, Shibazaki había asentido con suavidad ― Me alegro―

― Pero al principio no estaba bien, se encontraba en este mismo hospital pero al parecer se a fugado…―

El castaño parpadeo un par de veces. Nine nunca se iría sin el, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo no dijo nada, nunca volvería a traicionarlo; así que se quedo callado.

― Pero dejo un mensaje…― interrumpió el segundo policía comprendiendo lo que Shibazaki quería lograr ― Decía: "Tisbe llego primero, pero ahora se encuentra escondida. Ahora es Píramo quien la espera en la sala púrpura antes de que todo explote. Si quieren detener la bomba, esta en medio de la pared de las promesas" ―

― Lo que quiero saber es el significado de esto, y también si Nine tenia acceso a mas bombas―

Para sorpresa de Twelve el tampoco comprendía el significado de eso, recordaba que la leyenda de Píramo y Tisbe era como la de Romeo y Julieta pero el hecho de que Nine lo hubiera vuelto un acertijo era confuso. A menos que…

― Las bombas se pueden construir con cualquier cosa… Pero si por lo que vinieron era por información, entonces no se nada― la sonrisa de Twelve se ensancho al darse cuenta de lo que Nine quería decir con eso. Solo podía significar una cosa.

_**Ambos escaparían juntos esa misma noche.**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasara con Lisa? ¿Por qué un acertijo tan extraño? ¿De donde saco Nine una bomba y en donde esta? ¿Acaso EchtZess esta loca?<p>

Se que esto me quedo algo extraño y confuso, pero aunque no lo parezca todo tiene relación con el siguiente capitulo que ya esta en proceso.

Sigo siendo amateur en este tipo de cosas, sin mencionar que aun no manejo bien las personalidades de los personajes, pero… me estoy esforzando(?) Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, a veces no me doy cuenta de lo que hago xD

Y hablando del acertijo… no tenía planeado escribir algo así pero bueno, le hice caso a mí intuición. Solo imaginen que es un acertijo "genial" como los de la serie u.u

Píramo y Tisbe eran unos enamorados. Sus familias se oponían a su amor, y la única forma que tenían para hablar era una agrietada pared por la que se comunicaban. La pared se encontraba EN MEDIO de ambos. EN MEDIO. Búsquenlo y saquen sus conclusiones.

Recuerden que Twelve esta en el 5to piso sala tres, y Nine en el 3er piso sala uno… Supongo que ya se imaginaran en donde esta la "bomba". Veamos si lo descubren antes que Shibazaki.

Por cierto, iba a subir esto en la mañana, ya saben, hoy es jueves x.x pero la prepa me tiene ocupada con proyectos y esas cosas. Si no actualizo es porque morí de inanición y cansancio por la tarea.

**Les mando un beso, un gran abrazo y mi felicidad a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de seguir con mi fanfic.**


	3. Up & Down

**ADVERTENCIA:** Aquí empieza a ponerse algo _sentimental _entre Nine y Twelve.

(Para los que me preguntaron si era yaoi… Si, si lo es).

* * *

><p>Encerrado en un mundo del que no me se sentía parte, idealista y soñador sin pensar en el fracaso, siempre con la esperanza de un mañana mejor.<p>

Así solía decir Nine que me comportaba, para él solo era un tonto idealista que caía en la ingenuidad al querer formar parte de una sociedad que yo sabia, estaba cayendo en el letargo.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que nunca viví una vida normal, o tal vez fue el hecho de que Nine me había enseñado a no crear vínculos con alguien mas que no fuera el. "_Si me acerco demasiado a los demás, saldré lastimado_". Pero fuese lo que fuese, nunca lo sabría pues el sueño de una vida normal ya no era nada más que eso, un sueño lejano que nunca podría alcanzar, y lo peor de todo era que me sentía triste por eso aun cuando sabia que lo de una vida normal nunca iba a pasar una vez que todo esto hubiera terminado.

Nuestro objetivo siempre fue que la nación complaciente en la que vivíamos se preguntara el porque un par de terroristas intentaron atacarlos y llevarse su electricidad para así dejarlos sin contacto con el exterior. La respuesta era simple, Nine y yo queríamos que se dieran cuenta de lo horrible que era estar encerrado sin contacto con el mundo, tal y como una vez nosotros lo estuvimos por la culpa de un par de políticos ignorantes que aprobaron un plan que nunca daría resultado, matando al redor de sesenta niños, una agente de NEST diez años mas tarde y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo mismo le pasara a Nine, y después a mi. Saber eso dolía, pero ¿No era mejor aceptar la verdad a vivir mi vida engañado?

Yo lo sabia, sabia que una vez que comenzáramos con todo esto no habría vuelta atrás; incluso la muerte no nos detendría… Pero nunca conté con que conocería a una de las personas más maravillosas que alguna vez pude llegar a conocer. Lisa. Incluso su nombre me hacia sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho. La verdad es que nunca pensé que Tokyo llegaría a ser un lugar tan maravilloso, incluso pude experimentar el ir a la escuela y ser un estudiante normal; lo malo era que una vez que ese juego de _llevar una vida normal para que nadie sospeche nada_ avanzaba, ya no quería formar parte del mundo de Nine, quería que avanzáramos y formáramos parte del mundo de la personas, el mundo en el que vivía Lisa, y así tener una vida tranquila junto a el una vez que lograra sacarlo del mundo lleno de resentimiento en el que estaba hundido. Pero eso era jugar con fuego y lamentablemente termine en llamas.

Ahora, estaba arrestado y postrado en una cama de la que no podía levantarme, en una habitación casi idéntica al pequeño campo de concentración del que alguna vez Nine y yo fuimos parte. Con un raspón en la frente al haber caído al suelo, y me frustraba tenerlo, pero no porque hubiera caído de cara, estaba frustrado porque ni siquiera mis manos me respondieron en ese momento.

Pero admito que sentí un miedo horrible por unos segundos antes de que todo se oscureciera. El dolor de una bala perforando mi piel había sido tan intenso que jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir semejante dolor en mi vida.

El sonido de unos pasos por el pasillo me sacó rápidamente de mis pensamientos. Estire el brazo hacia una pequeña mesa con instrumentos de hospital y escondí un pequeño bisturí entre las vendas que cubrían mi torso. Pero los pasos se detuvieron y deje escapar un suspiro de alivio al darme cuenta de que seguía solo. Probablemente había mas seguridad allá afuera mientras yo pensaba en como Nine había logrado escapar… _No importa, solo quiero que este bien. _Pensé en mis adentros.

Al estar pensando demasiado, un miedo invadió repentinamente mi ser al llegar a la conclusión de que si Nine había llegado hasta este hospital junto conmigo, fue porque lo que le sucedió había sido grave. Seguramente fue a causa de sus dolores de cabeza. Yo pensaba que era por las drogas que antes utilizaron con nosotros, pero el me decía que lo que tenia era algo crónico y relativamente normal. Cada que decía eso yo asentía con una falsa sonrisa que reflejaba la impotencia que sentía por dentro, el no era un buen mentiroso cuando se trataba de mentirme a mi. Yo podía leer su rostro, sin mencionar que el color de su voz cambiaba levemente cuando mentía.

A veces su actitud me preocupaba porque a pesar de todo, yo quería a Nine y me preocupaba por el, era como mi hermano mayor y el que estuviera teniendo sentimientos tan profundos hacia él era confuso, incluso me sentía asustado por todas las emociones que Nine lograba arrebatarme. En especial conforme esos malditos sueños lo agobiaban y sus punzadas en la cabeza reincidían cada vez con más frecuencia, me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada más que contemplarlo mientras sufría en silencio. Y el que ahora estuviera conmigo en el hospital me hacia sentir esa misma impotencia al tener ya la respuesta al acertijo, mas el levantarme me era imposible. Estaba tan cercas y a la vez tan lejos de salir.

Pero… ¿Qué haría al salir de este hospital? Yo no sabía a donde iría Nine una vez que ambos estuviéramos juntos. Era como vendarme los ojos y dejarme caer a ciegas esperando a que Nine me atrapara antes de bajar por el oscuro vacio. Aunque lamentablemente para mi, confiaba en el. Por hoy y por siempre. Me dejaría caer hacia el vacio sabiendo que no estaría solo, Nine estaría conmigo. Incluso era vergonzoso el saber que él siempre estuvo conmigo cuando yo le abandone.

Sonreí con ironía, uno pensaría que el que insistiría en nunca cortar lazos seria yo, pero a decir verdad, mentiría si dijera que nunca me paso por la mente escapar.

¿Quería a Nine? Por supuesto. ¿Hubiera sido capaz de continuar junto a él? La verdad era que no podría decir algo con exactitud. Dolía el verlo tan resentido algunas veces, pero yo sabia que debajo de esa fría coraza en la que se escondía para no ser lastimado existía alguien alegre, apasionado e idealista (solo un poco), aunque a Nine no le gustaba admitirlo.

Aun recuerdo su mirada y sus palabras antes de verme partir hacia donde la maldita de Five tenía a Lisa.

"_**Por favor, no te vayas"**_

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo mi corazón palpitar con fuerza con tan solo ese efímero recuerdo, seguido de esa punzada en mi pecho al recordar lo que le había respondido:

"_**Lo siento, Nine"**_

Mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza, a pesar de todo el me quería también. A pesar de haber sido siempre una carga, a pesar de no haber hecho lo que me decía, de dedicarle sonrisas fingidas cada me mentía (aun sabiendo que eran por mi bien, mas no por el de Nine), de haber huido cuando me pidió quedarme y de haberlo traicionado por miedo de perder a Lisa.

Nine tenía un gran corazón debajo de esa actitud estoica y de eso no había ninguna duda.

Siempre tan tranquilo y mintiendo por mi bien mientras yo fingía demencia, siempre tan valiente al haberse ofrecido a infiltrarse en Aomori todo con tal de protegerme, siempre con ese brillo en los ojos cada que escuchaba su música de Islandia, a pesar de que esta se oía siempre tan melancólica.

Lo admiraba de una forma descomunal, y tal vez quería irme de su lado por el miedo al dolor que podría sentir si lo perdía. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo y pude confirmarlo a pesar de tener a Lisa en mi vida y la oportunidad de huir al final. Tal vez lo pensé en algún punto de mi vida, pero ahora esa idea me hacia querer vomitar pues la culpa me revolvía el estomago. ¿Cómo escapas de la persona que amas sin sentir remordimiento?

Me recargue en mi cama y observe el tubo parpadeante de luz fluorescente en el techo sobre mí. Suspire aun con el color en mis mejillas antes pálidas y esta vez sonreí con sinceridad. Estaba enamorado y eso no podía cambiarlo (aunque lo quisiera y lo intentara). Y Lisa era mi mejor amiga, la prueba viviente de que no siempre salías lastimado al crear vínculos.

Oh las emociones son lo mas complicado en este mundo, te confunden y te hacen sentir miedo, pero al mismo tiempo te hacen sentir vivo.

Y tal vez antes sentí miedo al estar junto a Nine, pero por cada mal momento había cien recuerdos cada uno más bello que el otro.

Debía estar loco para tener mi cabeza hecha un lio solo por eso, pero nadie podía culparme, el estar más de diez años junto a una persona no era nada fácil, y aun así ambos seguíamos juntos y eso era lo que importaba por ahora.

― Sala púrpura…― murmure haciendo una mueca, el cuento original de Píramo y Tisbe decía sala violeta.

Solo me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta de que la supuesta bomba estaba en el 4to piso en la sala 2 pues estaba en medio de mi habitación y la de Nine. Si no fuera por las enfermeras chismosas nunca me habría enterado y nunca hubiera sabido en donde estaba la bomba, suerte que había logrado escuchar entre sus débiles murmullos (aparentemente discretos) el nombre de Nine, gracias eso sabia en donde estaba, y sabia que en la sala 2 del 4to piso había una sala de luz ultravioleta que servía para detectar los daños causados por los rayos del sol en la piel. Así que en resumen, era una sala bastante trivial y no se podía hacer mucho con ella, una bomba podía colocarse cualquier otro lugar y no habría pasado nada del otro mundo ¿Por qué ahí? ¿Había una diferencia entre el púrpura y el violeta? Un color era mas claro que el otro… pero ese no era el asunto.

―Tisbe llego primero, pero ahora se encuentra escondida…― bufe con levedad ¿Acaso eso tenia algo que ver con la sala de luz ultravioleta del hospital? ―Ahora es Píramo quien la espera en la sala púrpura antes de que todo explote…― al repetir el acertijo algo en mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar. No… no podía ser cierto, ¿Acaso Nine aun lo recordaba? ― Si quieren detener la bomba, esta en medio de la pared de las promesas…― ¡Lo tenia! Antes pensaba que ya lo había resuelto pero ahora que podía reflexionar con calma, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Me di una patada mental al no haberlo notado antes, Nine era Nine y tenias que darle un significado diferente a sus palabras. Todo indicaba que la bomba estaba en la sala ultravioleta y que debía ir al 4to piso para escaparme junto a el. Aparentemente. Pero, ¿Por qué iría a un lugar en donde había una bomba? Nine no me esperaba en el 4to piso ¡Pero la bomba si estaba ahí! Al final me di cuenta de que si había una gran diferencia entre el púrpura y el violeta. Sonreí sabiendo que nadie podría adivinar eso, solo yo. Era un acertijo para mí…

Píramo y Tisbe eran dos jóvenes babilonios enamorados, sin embargo, no podían estar juntos. Ellos solo se comunicaban con miradas y signos hasta que descubrieron una estrecha grieta en el muro que separaba las casas de ambos. A través de esa grieta pudieron hablarse y enamorarse, un día ambos decidieron escapar juntos y quedaron de verse en un lugar en especifico, Tisbe llego primero y espero a Píramo hasta que vio a una leona cercas del lugar, y Tisbe, asustada fue a esconderse dejando caer el velo que tenia puesto pues tras el susto cayo en el suelo y quedo olvidado. El feroz animal había atrapado el velo para jugar con el y cuando Píramo llego por fin, vio a la leona jugando con la prenda de Tisbe, este, asustado creyendo que habían matado a su amada tomo una daga y se la clavo en el pecho, suicidándose al no poder soportarlo. La leona se fue y Tisbe salió de su escondite solo para encontrarse con Píramo con una daga en clavada en su piel. La impresión fue tanta, que Tisbe, negándose a vivir una vida sin Píramo, saco la daga del pecho de este e igualmente se la clavo en el corazón. Y desde aquel día, los arbustos, combinados con el color carmín de la sangre de los amantes, quedaron teñidos de violeta.

Esa historia la escuche por primera vez de Nine, el día en que me la conto ambos habíamos leído muchos libros, y exactamente ese mismo día Nine había leído acerca de la sinestesia y me pregunto "_¿De que color ves el sonido de los autos_?" yo reí con levedad y le explique que no solo era el de los autos, si no que casi todos los motores (independientemente de los vehículos que fueran) tenían ese mismo color que a mi me gustaba tanto. Ese era el color purpura. Desde entonces quedo un código entre nosotros, los estacionamientos techados habían quedado desde ese día bautizados como salas purpuras… Casi habían pasado ocho años desde aquello.

Nadie me esperaba en la 4to piso, eso era lo que Nine quería que creyeran los demás (si es que resolvían el acertijo, lo cual fue difícil incluso para mí). Debía ir al estacionamiento del sótano. Ahí estaba el.

No sabia si eso era mejor o peor para mi, si antes pensaba que debía bajar solo un piso, ahora debía bajar cinco hasta el estacionamiento, y ni siquiera podía pararme pese al insoportable dolor que sentía cuando no estaba anestesiado.

― No…― dije con convicción, si Nine podía continuar aun con el dolor que algunas veces sentía yo también podría hacerlo. Me removí un poco y suspire, tenía los músculos agarrotados pero la herida en mis costados ya no sangraba así que el molesto catéter ya no estaba, sin mencionar que no estaba tan pálido como antes.

Logre sentarme y darme la vuelta, mis pies descalzos rozaban el suelo helado y cuando estaba a punto de levantarme mi barbilla se alzo por inercia para poder oler aquel químico que en ese momento envolvía mis fosas nasales con fuerza.

― Cloro― susurre sin moverme por unos minutos hasta que oí lo que esperaba, después escuchar un gran estruendo que me hizo estremecer seguido del sonido altamente familiar de la alarma de incendios resonando en todo el hospital no pude evitar reír al darme cuenta de que Nine seguía siendo un niño. Una bomba sonora, eso era lo que había sido. Cloro, alcohol, y ¡BOOOM!

Solo debías conocer la química para saber que esos materiales juntos causaban una reacción endotérmica que liberaba gas, y si los ponías junto al las llamas, se formaba una gran bola de fuego. Bombas caseras.

Eso había sido divertido, definitivamente si había una bomba no era esa, tal vez solo una advertencia para los que vigilaban mi salida… Parpadeé incrédulo un par de veces, ya no había tanto ruido como antes, tal vez podía salir.

Me puse de pie y mis piernas temblaron pero logre mantener el equilibrio y me sentí aliviado al instante, no debía caer al suelo o podría ser perjudicial; la herida podría abrirse y al no escucharse nadie mas en el 5to piso nadie podría ayudarme si comenzaba a desangrarme. No podía morir, no ahora que Nine me esperaba.

Pegue mi oreja a la puerta, pero no había nada mas allá de la alarma de incendios para escuchar.

Tome la perilla pero antes de girarla alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta. Me asuste y la primera reacción que tuve fue sacar el bisturí que había escondido, cerré mis ojos y lo empuñe en mi mano derecha; regularmente cuando atacabas con tu mano derecha a una persona le dabas en su lado izquierdo que era mas débil que el derecho (a menos de que se tratara de un zurdo, pero era raro conocer alguien que no fuera diestro) así que en un movimiento rápido intente atacar para herir (nunca he considerado si quiera matar a una persona… al menos no todo el tiempo).

Esperaba que no se tratara de un policía, ellos tenían armas y la idea de que volvieran a dispárame no era para nada atractiva. Solo intente escuchar el quejido de alguien herido pero al llegar me di cuenta de que yo lo había soltado. Alguien tomaba mi muñeca derecha con tanta fuerza que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe solo para después percatarme de un… ¿Doctor? No… era bastante alto y esos ojos eran tan inconfundibles.

― Nine― susurre con la voz ronca. Tantas emociones se acumularon en mí en ese momento que podía soltarme a llorar. Desde que había caído al suelo pensé que jamás volvería a verlo.

― Tranquilo― me respondió soltándome con delicadeza antes retirar el cubre bocas que escondía su rostro.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por segundos que me parecieron eternos, nuestro alrededor desalojado y el agudo sonido de la alarma aun no se detenía, a lo lejos había pequeñas flamas de fuego consumiendo parte de la pared del pasillo pero no me importo, al momento de buscar su mano con la mía fue como si todo hubiera quedado en silencio.

― Bonito disfraz― dije forzando una sonrisa mientras el nudo en mi garganta crecía como el gas en una bomba sonora antes de explotar.

Regularmente Nine me sonreía también pero al verlo con detenimiento pensé que mis ojos me engañaban. Tenía los ojos rojos y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mientras intentaba tomar aire. Se veía tan emocionalmente agotado como yo. Acaricie su mano izquierda y me percate que debajo de esos guantes de látex había una venda, levante la mirada asustado y pregunte ― ¿Qué te paso?―

Se acerco a mí y sin darme cuenta sus brazos me rodearon protectoramente en un fuerte abrazo. Suspire intentando calmarme y me aferre a el perdiéndome en el reconfortante calor que su cuerpo emanaba, escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí la punta de su nariz en mi cabeza.

Pensé que ignoraba mi pregunta, pero al escuchar que suspiro entrecortadamente espere su respuesta ― No paso nada, estoy bien― dijo sobre mi cabello en un murmuro ahogado.

Mis ojos se empañaron y mi rostro ardía más que nunca ― No me mientas, por favor― solté pensando que había susurrado pero lo que había salido no fue nada más que un débil sollozo que rayaba en la desesperación.

― Pensé que jamás volvería escuchar esas palabras…― comenzó con un susurro apenas audible, ese no era el Nine acorazado de siempre, el que hablaba en esos momentos frente a mi era el Nine que tanto conocía.

Si yo tuve miedo de imaginarlo desaparecer de mi lado, no podía ni imaginar el dolor que el sintió al verme atravesado por un arma de fuego.

Tal vez hice esa pregunta por mera curiosidad (pues algo dentro de mi me hizo recordar el sollozo que había escuchado antes de caer), tal vez lo hice por la intensidad del momento, o tal vez solo lo hice para darme una idea de que tanto era el dolor que Nine había sentido cuando le dije: ― ¿Lloraste?―

Abrí mis ojos y me aferre aun mas a su cuerpo al escucharlo decir:

― _A gritos―_

Y eso se sintió como si mi corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

* * *

><p>Iceland<p>

By EchtZess

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo lll: <strong>_**Up & Down**_

Esa cálida noche de verano fue el día en el que Shibazaki comenzó a cuestionarse sobre los chicos que habían diezmado a la población hace solo un par de días.

Frustrado y cansado dentro de la camioneta de la policía que vigilaba las salidas del hospital, se llevo una mano a la cabeza en un intento vano por disminuir su migraña. Aun recordaba las palabras de ese par de terroristas, "_Tu siempre fuiste Edipo_". Pero ahora, la gran interrogante que lo alteraba era la del acertijo de Píramo y Tisbe.

― ¿No crees que tenga algo que ver con la policía?― pregunto el joven compañero del hombre mientras distraídamente lo sacaba de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo en el que la pasaba un vaso de café.

Después de todo, Shibazaki siempre pensó que un buen trabajo era solo el que hacia uno mismo así que no se fue del recinto hospitalario. Ya en el departamento podrían encargarse de esa chica llamada Lisa. Tomo el vaso de café a pesar de que el fuerte olor que este emanaba comenzaba a marearlo junto con el agobiante calor del exterior.

Saco un cigarrillo para poder concentrarse en su trabajo y negó con suavidad ― No lo creo…― musito girando la mirada hacia su compañero que, igualmente se le veía pensativo y con la misma idea dándole vueltas por la cabeza dijo ― Sus acertijos siempre se dirigen específicamente a una persona determinada, y estaba pensando… ¿Sphinx 1 se estaba refiriendo a Sphinx 2 como si este fuera Tisbe?―

Su compañero parpadeo y enmudeció por unos segundos que el policía se le habían hecho eternos ― ¿Cómo los del cuento?... ¿Cómo si ellos dos fueran…?―

― No me refiero a eso― lo corto dejando escapar el humo del tabaco al que le daba largas y profundas caladas ― Tal vez lo uso como una referencia―

― Aun así hay vigilancia en el 4to y 5to piso, no hay de que…― Y sus palabras fueron cortadas al escuchar un estruendo desde el hospital.

Ambos hombres asomaron sus cabezas desde las ventanas del vehículo en donde yacían sentados y observaron con horror el humo desde una de las ventanas del 5to piso. El piso en donde, tan solo unas horas atrás, Shibazaki había hablado con Sphinx numero 2.

Observaron como la gente era desalojada, e irónicamente, el hospital se había convertido en una zona de peligro que debía ser evacuada. Los dos hombres salieron de la camioneta a toda prisa y las sirenas de los bomberos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. ¿Desde hace cuanto el 5to piso se estaba quemando que ni siquiera ellos lo habían notado?

Shibazaki se aproximo a la entrada en donde un bombero, ya con su traje amarillo encima lo detuvo.

― No hay acceso, están desalojando lo que queda de los últimos tres pisos― comento haciéndoles señas a sus compañeros mientras trabajaban, la seguridad de las personas era lo mas importante en ese momento. Y no por humanidad, la sociedad actual no tenia nada de eso. Todos trabajaban arduamente, intentando hacer todo en el menor tiempo posible, porque les había costado mucho trabajo quitar a los americanos del camino, solo para que al final las autoridades japonesas quedaran en vergüenza al no poder custodiar a dos adolescentes.

― Ahí adentro hay dos terroristas bajo nuestra custodia y…― comenzó Shibazaki sacando su placa de policía (que ya le había sido devuelta) pero el bombero lo detuvo.

― No se puede pasar, tal vez sea un incendio pequeño en un pasillo pero ahí adentro no hay nada más que químicos en el aire. No debe haber nadie ya―

Tal vez era por el hecho de que Shibazaki era impulsivo que tomo su arma y se adentro al lugar entre la gente que desalojaba sin importarle nada mas.

El 1er piso estaba impecable como el de cualquier otro hospital, no parecía que hubiera un incendio; y según las normas de seguridad de infraestructura, las escaleras deberían ser un lugar seguro en momentos como esos. Sin dudas o revuelos, el detective se adentro a las escaleras que parecían casi interminables, y con un paso apresurado comenzó a acercarse al 5to piso cada vez más.

Los pasos de Shibazaki hacían eco en las frías paredes de las cuales estaba resguardado del pequeño incendio.

La resonancia de esos pasos se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más estruendosa, mas cercas.

Shibazaki iba hacia arriba y Sphinx hacia abajo.

Twelve detuvo a Nine del brazo y lo hizo retroceder ― Espera… escucho a alguien mas abajo―

Nine sintió como una gota de sudor frío resbalaba desde su sien hasta su cuello. Se llevo la mano derecha hacia atrás y lo que tenía escondido dejo sorprendido a Twelve quien en ese momento se sentía algo inútil al caminar con lentitud.

― ¿De donde la sacaste?― pregunto en un susurro apenas audible

Sus palabras fueron ignoradas para recibir a cambio una mirada alterada por parte de Nine ― Sabes la respuesta al acertijo, así que sabes a donde ir. Ahora, vete y llévate esto― le arrojo el arma que sostenía en su mano. Una nueve milímetros, seguramente la había robado a algún policía, esa arma era tan común.

El castaño la atrapo y la observo con reproche ― ¿Sabias que esto iba a pasar?...― su voz se oía quebrada y su ceño se frunció con levedad.

El pelinegro suspiro con cansancio, no tenia tiempo para esto ― Debes irte, yo iré detrás de ti. Lo prometo―

― No― fue la simple respuesta del castaño ― No sin ti. ¿Por qué no entiendes que ya no quiero irme sin ti?―

― No estas en posición de decidir que hacer…― las palabras de Nine fueron cortadas al escuchar esos pasos de los que Twelve le hablo antes ― Hazlo― aquello, por mas bajo que hubiera sido el tono de su voz, había sido una orden tan fría que la sangre de Twelve se helo dejándolo estático en su lugar por unos segundos.

― Lo siento, Nine― musito con una suave sonrisa, la oscuridad de las escaleras de emergencia a penas lo dejaban ver pero fue capaz de escuchar a la perfección cuando Shibazaki se puso frente a ellos.

Levanto el brazo y tanto el arma de los terroristas como la del policía quedaron frente a frente.

Las escaleras del 4to piso fueron el único testigo de ese acontecimiento pues el silencio y la calma de ese lugar era ajeno al ajetreo de afuera.

En ese momento la tensión era tan palpable que incluso Twelve pensó que se podía cortar con el bisturí que aun conservaba escondido. Shibazaki los miro atónito y bajo la mirada hacia la mano de Nine sin dejar de apuntarles con la punta de su arma.

― No podrán salir de este lugar, así que bajen esa arma y dejen de jugar― murmuro retrocediendo un par de pasos en un intento por transmitir confianza, no quería que ni el, tanto como esos dos chicos frente a el, resultaran heridos.

Twelve le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Nine, quien rápidamente negó con suavidad.

Nine a penas si podía distinguir lo que sucedía a su alrededor pues no tenia ni idea de en donde habían caído sus lentes, y aun así, con su semblante expresando seriedad absoluta se coloco frente a Twelve, no dejaría que le dispararan de nuevo, incluso si de eso dependiera perder su propia vida ― Sobrevivimos, ¿No?― comenzó a hablar ― Ahora, lo único que queremos es vivir― esas palabras captaron tanta la atención de Shibazaki como la de Twelve

― Seamos razonables, podrían no salir vivos esta vez. ¿De verdad van a arriesgarse?― preguntó al recordad ese grito desgarrador del azabache al ver como el castaño caía ― Hicieron tanto para al final dejarlo a medias…―

― No estará a medias si tú lo completas, ambos confiamos en que serás capaz de continuar sin nosotros― esta vez fue Twelve el que hablo, esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y suavizo el agarre en la mano que tenia el arma ― Eres inteligente, sabrás que hacer―

― Solo expón la verdad, saca a esta sociedad del letargo en el que se encuentra en este momento. Y recuérdanos, así como nosotros recordamos a todos los que dejamos atrás―

Shibazaki bajo el arma y los observo con detenimiento aun analizando esas palabras.

"_**Lo único que queremos es vivir"**_

* * *

><p>¿Por qué Lisa no salió en este capitulo? ¿Por qué Nine le dejo un acertijo a Twelve y aun así fue por el? ¿Qué pasara con Shibazaki? Pero mucho mas importante, ¿Cuándo empieza el lemon?... ok no.<p>

Se que no a todo el mundo le gusta saber acerca de la vida personal de los demás, así que solo diré que en mi día a penas si tengo tiempo para comer. Hago muchas cosas sin mencionar que perdí mi usb (de la manera más vergonzosa posible) y tuve que empezar desde cero.

**Y lo importante****: **Todas la dudas serán respondidas en el _**capitulo 5**_ pues el siguiente capitulo será algo así como un _**extra**_sobre la infancia de Nine y Twelve (en donde Nine le cuenta la historia de Píramo y Tisbe a Twelve).

Y por ultimo, para aclarar dudas (si, ya se que deje una advertencia en el principio pero no esta de mas reiterar) ¡Este fanfic es yaoi! Me dijeron: _"¿Por qué haces eso?__"__ "El Nine x Twelve es muy forzado" "Eso es arruinar fandoms"_, etc. etc. etc.

Es yaoi, y si, tendrá lemon en algún momento pero por ahora quiero las cosas calmadas. **Si te gusta, eres libre de leerlo, y si no te gusta, eres libre de dejarlo en cualquier momento.** Pero por favor no me digan que no les gusta el yaoi, porque la verdad eso me es indiferente (ósea, me vale mierda). Yo escribo lo que veo y lo que siento, le pongo todo mi empeño a cada palabra e intento ser lo mas precisa en mis descripciones, aún siendo un poco inexperta en esto de los fanfics. Y no, no voy a dejar de escribirlo solo porque me digan que no les gusta el yaoi. Yo veo una conexión muy fuerte entre Nine y Twelve, y el hecho de que Shinichiro Watanabe no haya profundizado la historia detrás de estos dos personajes me da bastante material como para demostrar que el Nine x Twelve es canon. Bitches.

**Por ultimo, pero no menos importante. Un agradecimiento especial para todos los que siguen esta historia.**


End file.
